A Perfect Night
by Eva Kelly
Summary: “Let me get this straight… Angela bet you that I would leave my date at the ball and go home with you?” Quick sequel to Fire and Ice for those that demanded one!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bones

* * *

"Let me get this straight…. Angela bet you that I would leave my date at the ball and go home with you?"

Brennan stared out the window of the SUV as Booth drove them to the airport. She could kill Angela. Literally kill her, and she knew how to kill someone without getting caught. Why did she have to bring up the bet in front of her partner? Of course Booth couldn't let it go. And she was powerless to refuse him anything when he turned on the charm. It had only taken two hours for him to wear her down. And she'd told him everything.

"That is correct."

"Go home with you as in…"

"That was the exact phraseology of the wager, but we both understood it to have a sexual connotation."

"A sexual connotation." He repeated.

"Obviously Booth, I don't know how else that phrase could be interpreted."

"So what were the terms?" He was being surprisingly calm about all this.

"I don't know what that means?"

"What were the terms of the bet" he repeated.

"I had to let Angela dress me… and I had to be open to the possibility….I'm not sure if those constitute terms but…."

"The dress." He nodded as he said the words, as if something had just clicked in his mind. "You know, if I made a bet like that, you would kick my ass Bones."

"I didn't make the bet," she clarified. "Angela made the bet. I knew that you would be attentive to Agent Perotta regardless of my attire. That's why I'm fifty dollars richer."

"Fifty bucks!" the first emotion he'd shown during the conversation was over the amount of money she had wagered.

"An insignificant amount for me, but I think fifty dollars was really a lot to Angela. She was quite sure of herself."

They arrived at the airport and Booth unloaded their bags from the back of the big black SUV. He rolled her suitcase behind him in one hand and his in the other while she carried only a light briefcase. He didn't let the subject drop as they checked in, went through security and waited to board.

"So did Angela bet you that we'd sleep together while we're investigating this murder in Yellowstone National Park?" Booth asked sarcastically.

"No, but she did suggest we try out the hot springs while we're there and I imagine that had more to do with sex than anything else."

"I think Angela and I need to have a talk." Booth said darkly.

"I always assumed she made similarly suggestive comments to you as well."

"She and everybody else I know. Parker actually asked me yesterday why you never stayed the night." She snorted. Parker often surprised her with his abnormally mature suggestions.

"Why are people so enamored with the idea of you and I involving ourselves in a romantic relationship? Hank, Parker, Angela, Caroline, Sweets…. Don't they have anything better to do?"

* * *

Bones boarded ahead of him since she was in first class. They were headed for Yellowstone National Park to examine bones that had been discovered in one of the sulfuric hot spring pits. He was grateful for the long flight so he could continue to think about the bet.

The night of the Fire and Ice Ball came rushing back to him as they plane took off. His hand on her bare skin, the feel of her body pressed against him as they danced… And according to Bones, she'd been "open" to the idea of going home with him that night. Meaning, if he'd done what Angela predicted and ditched Perotta for Bones, she might've actually slept with him. At least that's all he could get out of their conversation. He could not get past that admission. For some reason his mind just stalled there and couldn't move forward. She had to let Angela dress her and she had to be open to the possibility…. The words cycled over and over again in his mind.

Angela would have won had Hacker not shown up. If he hadn't been faced with the reality of her relationship with his boss, he would've made a move. He wouldn't have been able to help it. And she would've let him. He could kick himself for not picking up on the signals.

The question was, had she wanted Angela to win or not? And what had prompted a bet like that in the first place? And how did Hacker fit into all this? She'd ditched him on Valentine's day but she'd said nothing more about him in the week since the ball. Were they still dating?

He didn't get to ask those questions until the following night. After a long day dealing with park officials and complex shipping arrangements and irritating tourists, they had a few moments of peace and quiet. They were huddled around an enormous indoor fire pit in the lobby of their hotel, sipping wine and staring into the flames.

"You still seeing Hacker?" He asked bluntly.

"I haven't seen him since the dance."

"I mean are you seeing him Bones. Are you dating him?" She could be so dense sometimes.

"I haven't gone on a date with him in quite some time."

"So you two aren't serious?" He grinned.

"Not really. He appears to be a little threatened by you Booth. I think you intimidate him." Ridiculous. The man was his superior.

"How so?"

"I don't know… he just… he brings you up in conversation a lot, even though I consistently remind him that I'm not comfortable talking about you. And he is always comparing himself to you… it's very annoying."

"He likes you a lot Temperance." He said honestly.

"I don't really see a future with Andrew." Yes! One more of Bones' boyfriends bit the dust. He was one step closer to winning her for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

After two days of poking around the park, they finally caught a break. A store clerk had seen their victim with one of the Park Rangers they day she was murdered. Of course the guy was long gone by then. His last known location was the Denver airport the day they found the Bones. He was guilty, or he wouldn't have run. And Brennan was confident that he would be found. There were so many people looking for him. She and Booth couldn't get a flight to DC until the following day so they had one more evening to relax.

"Angela will be so proud of us." She said as she slowly lowered herself into the bubbling hot water of the hotel hot springs. His eyes raked slowly and suggestively over her body. He so rarely looked at her that way. But he'd done it the night of the ball, and he was definitely doing it now. Her stomach fluttered at the intensity in his eyes and she couldn't help but return the look. His sculpted body, his strong features…He was truly a perfect male specimen in every way. When she finally sat down, her foot brushed against his leg and she jerked it away in an obvious and unnatural motion.

"Angela won't be happy unless I haul you back to my room and rip your suit off with my teeth." He said sarcastically. Great, now that image was permanently burned into her mind.

"Actually, I think my room would be more appropriate than yours for that kind of thing, it _is_ a suite and there_ is_ a Jacuzzi in the middle of the room." She said without thinking.

"Your room has a Jacuzzi?!"

"Of course. All the suites come with one."

"My tax dollars hard at work." He rolled his eyes.

"You can borrow mine if you don't have one." She offered.

"How generous Bones, really, you're all heart."

"So I got a text message from Andrew today...." She changed the subject as she sensed his irritation.

"And…"

"And he wants to take me dancing when we get back."

"I thought you weren't interested in him Bones."

"That's true… however, I do enjoy dancing and it wouldn't be logical for me to forgo an enjoyable experience simply because I see no future with the man."

"Don't lead the guy on Bones." His powerful arms rose up to rest behind his head and he leaned back on his hands and closed his eyes. She heard a low moan resonate in his chest and her body responded involuntarily to the sensual sound.

"I'm not leading him on. I'm simply allowing him to escort me somewhere that we both want to go." She rationalized.

"You are too leading him on Bones. He believes there is something real between the two of you, which is why he wants to take you dancing. You're allowing that delusion to continue and that is the very definition of 'leading him on'." Booth didn't open his eyes as he spoke

"So how do you suggest I handle him?"

"Call the man and explain that you've decided you're not ready for a relationship right now."

"That would be a lie Booth." His eyes shot open but he looked at the starry night sky, rather than her.

"What?"

"I am ready for a relationship. Just not with Andrew." She explained.

"You're ready for a serious, committed relationship." He clarified.

"I believe so, yes."

"But you don't believe in serious committed relationships." His eyes finally fell to hers and he eyed her suspiciously.

"You have convinced me that they are possible, though I'm uncertain if they are possible for me. I'd like to try it though. The only way I'll know if I can fall in love is if I try right?"

"Love?" His voice was unnaturally high pitched.

"Yes love Booth, I want to see if it can be as real for me as it is to everyone else."

"I have to go." He stood up quickly, sloshing hot water in her face, and climbed purposefully out of the pool.

"Booth?" She called after him.

"Night Bones." He tossed the words over one shoulder without looking back.

Was it something she said?


	3. Chapter 3

Bones was ready for a damn relationship now?! She was ready to fall in love?! What the hell had happened to his hyper rational, cold fish of a partner? Because that woman down in the pool sure as hell wasn't her. God, this was terrifying. This was his chance and he knew it. It was now or never. If he didn't make a move, she'd try her little love experiment on someone else. And then he'd lose her forever.

No. This was it. This was his chance and he wasn't going to blow it. It was too important. He jumped in the shower, scrubbing the sulfur smell off his body as he attempted to calm his fevered fantasies. He couldn't just tell her he loved her. He couldn't just rip her suit off with his teeth…. He had to be subtle. Take it slow, but make sure she knew that he wanted something more.

As he rubbed furiously at his hair with a towel, he was interrupted by a persistent knocking sound. He wrapped the towel around his waste and opened the door. Bones stood there, dripping wet, wrapped in a towel, teeth chattering uncontrollably.

"Bones what the hell?" He demanded, pulling her into his room and wrapping her up in the blanket that had been folded at the foot of his bed. She snuggled into the warm red quilt and sat gingerly on the edge of his bed.

"Why did you leave?" She asked, her teeth still chattering. He sat next to her and began to run his hands quickly up and down over the blanket, trying to get her warm.

"I just… I remembered I had a call to make." He lied.

"Who did you have to call?"

"Work…. I forgot to turn in a report. It was sitting on my desk and I had Charlie get it for me and turn it in."

"Oh…" Her teeth finally stopped chattering so he pulled his hands back to his lap. "Okay… well… I just… I thought maybe I offended you in some way so…. But obviously that wasn't the case so I'll go." She said awkwardly, dropping the blanket and standing to go.

"Not offended, just… you know… didn't want to get written up for turning that report in late…. So…" She nodded her understanding and walked away. And he just sat there watching her, so adorable in a white fluffy towel and flip flops, her hair plastered to her neck. When the door closed behind her, it startled him out of his daze and he jumped off the bed towards the door. He yanked it open, hoping he hadn't missed his chance. Fortunately she'd only made it a few steps down the hallway.

"Hey Bones!" He called after her and she turned expectantly.

"Let me take you dancing when we get back. You don't need Hacker to…you know… to have a good time." He plastered on his most charming smile and waited hopefully.

Her beautiful blue lips curved into a slow smile. First one side and then the other. "Okay." She said softly. "Thanks Booth."

"Great. See you tomorrow Bones." He shut the door again and flopped back on the bed, heart pounding. A date. He had a date with Bones.


	4. Chapter 4

"He asked you out?!" Angela squealed.

"Sort of." She shrugged.

"You're going dancing on Friday Brennan. That is a date. Even if the two of you pretend that it isn't."

"Booth and I have gone to dinner together on numerous Fridays over the past few years. Why would the addition of dancing make it a date? Friends go dancing all the time."

"Come on Brennan. He buys you flowers, he takes you dancing…he's interested."

"He bought me flowers two weeks ago."

"Don't be obtuse sweetie. Just admit that you like him too and let yourself have a good time." Angela pleaded.

"I can have a good time without admitting that I have feelings for Booth." She protested.

"Whatever. Just let me dress you. This is important."

"I am perfectly capable of picking out my own clothing."

"I know that. Just let me have this Brennan. I have no life." Angela begged.

"You are entirely too invested in my relationship with Booth."

"We all are sweetie. We just love you and we want you to be happy."

"What does my happiness have to do with dancing with Booth?"

"Everything. It has everything to do with it."

* * *

Angela left Brennan's office with a satisfied grin plastered on her face. Things were finally going to happen for her favorite people. Speaking of favorite people, Dr. Sexy Jack Hodgins fell into step beside her. "You wanna grab a drink later?" He asked, effortlessly. He was so much smoother now that they weren't dating. Not awkward or gushing. Just… smooth and confident and careless. It was such a turn on.

"Later tonight or later this week?" She grinned.

"Later this week. I've got a date tonight." Her gut twisted in jealousy, which was stupid. She was not a jealous person. Hodgins was not hers, because she gave him up, like some colossal moron. Of course he had a date. He was the perfect man.

"I can go Friday, but it'll have to be later. I'm dressing Brennan for her date with Booth."

"Wait wait wait." He stopped her. "Her what?"

"Booth is taking her dancing. She doesn't think it's a date but…. hello… it is one." She rolled her eyes.

"Totally." He agreed. "So the man finally makes a move huh?" He said more to himself than to her. "Hope she doesn't screw it all up. It could be hell in the lab if they break up."

"We broke up and it's not hell in the lab." She couldn't help but point out.

"Yeah it is Ang." She thought she caught a quick self deprecating smile cross his face before he left her standing there, alone.


	5. Chapter 5

He was actually nervous. So many things could go wrong tonight. He had to be on top of his game. He checked and re-checked his reflection. Blue shirt open at the neck, trendy blazer, new jeans, expensive cologne, St. Christopher medal…His phone rang and forced him out of the zone.

"Booth" he answered.

"Hey Booth… Angela needs to know where we're going dancing… apparently it impacts which dress I wear."

"There's live Jazz downtown and a Salsa place next door. I thought we'd start there." He grinned, Bones was nervous too, or she wouldn't be calling. He heard her repeat his words to Angela.

"Okay, I think that's all she needs… oh wait… she wants to talk to you."

"Are you wearing blue?" Angela's voice filled the receiver.

"Yeah."

"Good. You look hot in blue. We still need another hour so pick her up at 7:30. Are you guys going to dinner?"

"They have tapas at the jazz place, is that acceptable or did you have somewhere else in mind?" He resisted the urge to tell her to butt out. She was on his side after all.

"That is acceptable. Don't screw this up Booth." She added the last in a whisper and hung up.

One hour later he hesitated at Bones' door. He took a deep breath and straightened his shirt before knocking. Angela let him in.

"You really need to get a life Angela."

"Hey I'm meeting Hodgins for a drink at 9. I have a life. When was the last time you had a date?"

"Hodgins huh? You two back together yet?"

"No… just friends." She blushed.

"Sure. Whatever you say." He rolled his eyes as he flopped down on the chair by the door. "Hey Bones you ready? Let's go!" He yelled down the hall. He heard high heels clicking on the wood floor behind him. He turned in his chair to see Bones walking down the hall towards him as she dug through her purse. She looked incredible in a little black dress that hugged her curves and revealed just enough skin to make his mouth go dry. He stood and she allowed him a moment to take it all in. He let his eyes drop from her smoky eyes to the tight black material stretched across her chest to the lean lines of her calves revealed under the knee length skirt.

"Perfect." He finally choked out, "Nicely done Ang." He grabbed her coat from the couch and held it open for her.

"You kids have a good time." Angela grinned suggestively. "And don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Give Hodgins a big wet kiss for us." He shot back.

They talked easily on the way to the restaurant. "How'd Hacker take it when you broke up with him?" he asked.

"He was very pleasant actually. He said he had a feeling things weren't going to work out and he hoped we could be friends."

"You think you'll actually be friends with him?"

"It's possible. Though I don't really need any additional friends right now. My life is quite full."

"You can never have too many friends Bones."

"You don't have a lot of friends."

"Not that I see all the time. But I have a lot of close friends back in Philly. Plus I've got Cam and you and Sid and a couple hockey buddies here in town."

"I rarely develop friendships with my former sexual partners."

"Hacker was a sexual partner?" Oh god he didn't need to know that.

"No. I was speaking in generalities." Thank God for generalities.

They parked in a parking garage and walked the few bocks to the jazz club arm in arm. They walked like this more and more often lately. He'd reserved a great table, a high top with a view of the dance floor and the band.

After they settled in and ordered drinks he decided she was too comfortable. This was feeling more like a drink at the Founding Fathers and less like a date with every moment. "You look sexy Bones." He said easily, leaning back in his chair and watching her squirm under his gaze.

"I don't… I just had… Angela said this dress was appropriate." She stumbled awkwardly through the sentence. His gut told him that she was still uncertain about the nature of their date and she didn't want to look like she'd been trying to be sexy, if he hadn't been expecting her to look sexy. She was a complicated woman.

"It's a compliment Bones. You're supposed to say 'thank you' when someone gives you a compliment." She blushed, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said magnanimously as the drinks arrived. The waitress was a sweet little blond who flirted a little too obviously with him. Bones eyed her as though she were a piece of soft tissue on a bone, unnecessary and disgusting. He tried to hide his grin as the waitress stuttered over the specials. God Bones was adorable when she was jealous. It was a rare color on her but he liked it. After they ordered a few tapas to share he pulled her onto the dance floor and she filled his arms easily, matching him step for step as they twirled and swayed to a hyped up version of "Fly me to the Moon." She was breathless and laughing when they sat back down again.

"Who taught you to dance like that Bones? You're a natural."

"I took classes with a man I dated in grad school. He wasn't as good as you though. This is a lot more fun." She said enthusiastically.

"We should've done it a long time ago." He knew she'd never catch his double meaning. This was Bones after all.

"I agree." They sipped their drinks in silence, watching the dancers and the musicians for a long peaceful moment. When the food came they ate slowly, stopping to dance every few songs, sharing food and talking animatedly about their most recent case. He'd never actually had this much fun on a date. Of course he'd rarely gone out with someone he was this in love with either. Unrequited love changed the atmosphere of a date entirely. The air crackled with electricity. The music was more seductive and the dancing was hotter than it had ever been on any other date with any other woman. The most innocent touch, the quickest glance seemed to be fraught with forbidden possibilities.

When they were done with dinner he led her out of the restaurant by the hand. It seemed completely natural in the crowded room, but once they were outside, alone in the cool night air it was too intimate. He didn't want to freak her out just yet. He had plenty of time to work on possessive gestures. Tonight was just about chemistry. It was about forcing her to admit that there was something other than friendship between them.


	6. Chapter 6

Angela was a little bit nervous to meet Hodgins. Things were so different with them now and she never knew what to expect from him. He talked to her like she was an old friend but he looked at her like he wanted to lick stuff off her naked body. It was an intriguing juxtaposition for sure, but unnerving all the same.

He was sitting at the bar, charming the pants off the gorgeous blond bartender. The girl was leaning on the bar enthralled by whatever the bug and slime guy was saying. Angela was pretty sure he wasn't talking to her about bugs and slime.

"I'll have a sex on the beach." She said in her most sultry voice as she pulled up a stool next to her ex. The blond bombshell winked at her and got to work on her drink.

"How does Brennan look?" He asked without taking his eyes off the blond.

"Booth choked on his own tongue when he saw her." She said dryly.

"Nice." He grinned.

"I take it your date didn't go well or you wouldn't be ogling the bartender."

"My date was fine." He finally peeled his eyes away and turned to face her. "Not as fine as Beth…" He jerked his head towards the bombshell "But fine."

"God that's romantic." She said sarcastically.

"Come on, you think she's hot." He had that look again, that look that made her squirm.

"She's gorgeous Hodgins. Obviously." She rolled her eyes. His eyebrows raised and she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"No… huh uh." She shook her head.

"What?" He grinned, a slow sexy grin that heated her entire body.

"I know exactly what you're thinking and you need to stop it." She said firmly. "Right now."

"You have no idea what I'm thinking." He shook his head and turned back towards the bar as her drink arrived.

"You're telling me you aren't picturing me and that girl in bed with you right now?" She said in disbelief.

"Nope."

"Come on Hodgins, that's like… every guy's fantasy." She sipped her drink.

"Not mine."

"Fine. What are you thinking then?"

"You'll have to get me piss drunk if you want the answer to that question." She did want the answer to that question. For some reason, she really really needed to know the answer. So she handed over her credit card and fed him shot after shot after shot. He could hold a surprising amount of alcohol for such a short person.

"So heeere's the deal." He slurred two hours later.

"What's the deal?" Here it was. She was finally going to get her money's worth.

"I can't share you." He said, his eyes squinting to see her.

"What?"

"I can't share you… not with a woman, not with a man, not with anybody…. Even in my own fantasies. Even with someone like her." She was speechless. How could he feel so possessive after everything they'd been through? "I know that's not what you wanna hear. I know it's not… right or whatever. But it's how I feel." He waved the bartender over. "Can we get our tab?"

"Are you leaving?" She wasn't ready for him to go.

"I gotta go before I say more shit like that." He said.

"Hodgins I…" He held a hand up, cutting her off in an exaggerated movement.

"Shhh… I know how you feel. You don't need to remind me." He called a cab as she signed the receipt.

He got up to walk to the door but she grabbed his arm. "Hey, thanks for the drinks." He said cheerfully, trying to wrench his arm free of her and failing miserably.

"Hey…." She tried to get his attention. He stopped pulling away and looked at her, barely able to stand up straight. "I can't share you either." She said simply. "Not even with her." He looked confused, like he thought he hadn't heard her right. "Night Hodgins." She let him go.


	7. Chapter 7

Booth was a superb dancer. By far the best dance partner she'd ever had. He had the innate sense of rhythm which she lacked but made up for in precision. He made it easy and fun and she laughed a lot. There was something different about him tonight. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. He was alarmingly sexy, but then he was always sexy. He was charming, but not overly so. It was something about his mouth. The way he smiled when he looked at her. It was a little bit predatory and a little bit patronizing all at the same time. As though she was his prey, but he wanted to play with his food before eating it. It did strange things to her insides, this new smile. It made her nervous and hot and excited all at the same time.

She was so disappointed when two o'clock rolled around and they had to go home. By that time they had danced off every drop of alcohol they'd consumed and she was stone sober, full of energy and starving again.

"Lets stop and get some food on the way home. I could really go for a burger, or maybe two or three." Booth suggested as they wandered slowly back to the car. She linked her arm with his and agreed enthusiastically.

"Let's drive through at that place that has the veggie burgers." It was quite far out of the way but she was grateful for an excuse to prolong their time together.

"Whatever you say my little vegetarian princess." He rolled his eyes.

"Are you implying that my request is unreasonable and authoritarian." She demanded.

"Of course not your highness, I live to serve." She stuck her tongue out at him but didn't offer to rescind the request. They devoured their burgers in the car on the way to her apartment, the sleek SUV filled with the smell of grease. Her heart sank when they rolled into the parking lot of her building. It was over. The best night of her life and it was already over. And the worst part was, she still had no idea if it was actually a date or not. She supposed whatever happened next would make that determination possible.

He parked and got out of the car without a word, obviously intending to walk her to her door. Typical date behavior.

"You know what Bones?" He said as the walked across the lot. "I think that might be the most fun I've ever had on a date." A date! It was a date. Wow. A date with Booth. So that was what a date with Booth was like. His arm dropped over her shoulder and she leaned into his warm, hard body as they walked.

"Me too." She replied honestly. He opened the door for her and they walked in silence to the elevator. Once they were inside, Booth's eyes drifted to her face and he laughed.

"What?" She demanded. He turned towards her, his hand cupped her cheek. "You have mustard on your face... Cute Bones." His words were teasing but his eyes were intense as his thumb wiped the offending smudge from the corner of her mouth. She held her breath as those dark chocolate eyes burned into her and she licked the spot his thumb had just been. It suddenly occurred to her that he might kiss her. And she didn't know what she'd do. A kiss from Booth was not just a kiss. She knew from experience. It was a soul wrenching, gut twisting, intensely sexual experience. She was not ready for that. If he kissed her, it would ruin everything. She closed her eyes tightly and let out the breath she was holding. How could she be ready for a date but not ready for a kiss? What was wrong with her? Why did the thought of kissing Booth send her into a panic? When she opened her eyes again they had arrived at her floor and Booth was walking out of the elevator in front of her, talking as he went.

"You want me to pick you up for court on Monday or do you want to meet me there?"

"Pick me up at the lab and we can go together."

"You ready for that testimony? Have you talked to Cam about how to dumb it down? Because you know you can be a little hard to understand Bones."

"Yes, she did offer some helpful suggestions which I will take under consideration."

"You do that." She bristled at his patronizing tone.

"I am capable of giving an understandable expert testimony Booth."

"I know that Bones but sometimes you forget that the rest of us aren't as smart as you are."

"You are as smart as I am, just in a different way." Booth stopped at her door and turned back to look at her, his jaw slack with amazement. She didn't understand his suprise, she'd told him before that she thought he was intelligent. Of course, she had only said it once or twice in the five years they'd worked together, so she supposed it was possible that he'd been caught off guard.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Why not? It's true." His slack jawed expression morphed into a cocky smile that made her stomach flutter. He caught her jaw in on hand and planted a soft kiss on her lips that only lasted for two steamboats. Long enough for her body to respond but not long enough for her mind to fly into a panic.

"You know Bones, you never fail to suprise me." He said as he turned towards the elevator. Her hand shot up to her mouth to feel where his lips had just been.

"Night." he said over his shoulder.

"Goodnight Booth." She barely got the words out through the ridiculous grin that had taken up residence on her face. She'd never had another date like this. It was as though he could read her mind. Like he knew exactly how much she could handle, and then he pushed her just a little bit beyond that. Just enough to excite her and keep her guessing. She leaned back against the door, reliving every moment of their date in her mind. She had to admit, it had been a perfect night. Absolutely Perfect.

THE END


End file.
